Cyonta's Story
by Sialren
Summary: The story of Cyonta Thiice. Set around the time of the Original Trilogy; all original character. My first fic here...please read and review!
1. New Republic Files

**NEW REPUBLIC FILES**

**REPORT ON CYONTA THIICE**

**Name**: Cyonta "Silver" Thiice

**Age**: Maturity level of 21 (who knows how old Twi'leks can be!)

**Rank**: Squadron Leader

**Origin**: Ryloth

**Race**: Twi'lek

**Primary Weapon**: DH-17 Blaster Pistol

**Occupation Before HawkWings**: Slave dancer

**Personnel Type**: Pilot 

**Physical Description**: Cyonta, called Cy, is a Rutian Twi'lek, meaning she has deep blue skin. Cy's eyes are a deep green, the color of dark emeralds. Her lekku, derisively called "headtails", are tattooed with spiderweb-like lines and swooping hawks. Cy is considered short, being only 5'1". She is slim, and, like most Twi'lek females, considered beautiful. 

**END REPORT**


	2. Captive

"Welcome, pilots, to HawkWing Squadron. I suppose you would like to hear of our founder, the legendary Cyonta 'Silver' Thiice, before we begin?"

"Yes, sir!"

"I've heard Cy was a dancing girl…"

"You've got it wrong…she was an Imp!"

"How could she be? She was a smuggler!"

"Pilots, quiet. I will begin the tale…beware, telling our leader's history will take time."

* * * * * * * * * *

The little blue-skinned Twi'lek girl huddled in her corner, ignoring the rumbling of the ship beneath her. _Why am I here? I don't understand! What do the strange ones want? Dear brother, I wish you were here!_ Cyonta was confused, frightened, and had no idea what was going on. 

It was a classic tale for a female Twi'lek. A glitterstim-addicted brother, who would do anything for more. Wasted his once vast fortune on the spice, until he was left with only a few credits and a little sister. Sold his sister to the slavers for a few extra credits to waste on more glitterstim. 

But the little Twi'lek girl in the corner was oblivious to her dear brother's underhanded doings. All Cyonta knew was that something was not right. Cyonta knew that she'd gone to sleep in the little nook in the alley, near her brother. She'd been scavenging, looking for something to eat, as her brother never would buy her anything. Then, as Cyonta was drifting asleep, she heard a noise. A kind of _thump_. Her eyes flew open, and Cyonta was awake in an instant. Standing above her was her brother, his lekku draped over his shoulders. He was smiling. Cyonta felt relieved. _It's just my brother._ But then another shape stepped out of the shadows, holding something in his hands. He was a pale Twi'lek, and looked scary, to Cyonta. She drew back warily, and the smile grew on her brother's face. The pale Twi'lek did something with the thing in his hands, and Cyonta saw a blue flash coming towards her, felt something. _A stun bolt!_ Then she slipped into unconsciousness. 

Cyonta had awakened in a dark, dank place, somewhere she'd never been before. Soon after she woke up, the pale Twi'lek came back, tied her firmly and blindfolded her, then led her somewhere else. The pale Twi'lek had removed her blindfold, and Cyonta had found herself in a cramped little place; dark, but clean. She'd curled up in the corner, and tried to ignore everything.

Later, when the floor rumbled and shook beneath her, and she felt a strange movement, Cyonta guessed she was on a ship. She was nervous, and scared. _I've never been off Ryloth before. And I've never been without my brother._ The ship was taking her somewhere, Cyonta knew. But she didn't know where, or why.

* * * * * * * * * *


	3. Dancer

"Ooh, I know where she's going! She's—"

"Hush! You want to hear what happens, don't you?"

"Pilots! Quiet! Or I shall not continue!"

"Yes, sir!"

* * * * * * * * * *

Cyonta moved fluidly through the dance, under the sharp eyes of a green-skinned Twi'lek woman. Cyonta was dressed in naught but a thin net-like outfit, designed to reveal more than cover. Her lekku, recently tattooed with spidery lines, Rylothean glyphs, and swooping hawks, still tingled as they spun out from her body. Her dark blue skin glistened with sweat as Cyonta finished the dance, ending in a pose she'd been taught. Cyonta raised her head, and looked to the green-skinned Twi'lek for approval. The woman nodded her head, lekku swinging. "That'll do," she said curtly, then turned and motioned for Cyonta to follow her to the changing room. It was praise from the woman, the "that'll do". The green-skinned Twi'lek, called Rikla, was head dancer, and the trainer of all the new girls. Rikla was a harsh mistress, ever exacting and strict, but trained the girls well.   

Cyonta sat herself down on a bench in the changing room, using a spare towel to wipe her sweat away. It had been so long, since that fateful day back on Ryloth, but Cyonta thought of it often. 

After a long time in the dark place in the ship, the rumblings stopped, and the pale Twi'lek had led her off the ship, blindfolded again. When he removed the blindfold, Cyonta was in another dark place, but a big dark place. The walls were slimy stone, and the ceiling was high above. The pale Twi'lek stood next to her, nervously licking his lips. Cyonta wondered what would make him so nervous. 

She had quickly found out. It was a Hutt, one of the slug-like crimelords. The pale Twi'lek, after some negotiations in the strange Hutt language, handed her off to a pair of Gamorreans, who led Cyonta to a back room. Everything was a blur after that. The green-skinned Twi'lek woman had taken care of Cyonta, introducing her to the other girls, showing Cyonta how to live in the Hutt's palace. Cyonta soon found out they were on Nal Hutta, home to three billion Hutts. She learned to tread carefully around them, and beware of their tempers. One young Twi'lek girl, who had been nearly done with her dancing training, had accidentally offended a Hutt, and was now nothing but some smears on a cell's wall. 

Cyonta's training progressed quickly, as she learned from Rikla how to dance in many ways, especially ways that would please her future Hutt master. Some of the Twi'lek girls were as young as Cyonta, and she befriended them. Eventually, however, they were sold, or killed. Cyonta grew older, and she became one of Rikla's most skilled dancers. Cyonta suspected she would be sold soon.

Cyonta stood, and left the towel on the bench behind her. She dressed quickly, putting on a dark outfit only slightly less revealing than her dance outfit, then headed back out to the practice room. She liked to watch the other girls practice, using knowledge of their mistakes and otherwise to help her own skill. 

As Cyonta entered the large practice room, Rikla caught her eye, and beckoned with a twitch of her lekku. She stood in a corner of the room, her hands on her hips, watching a young Twi'lek warm up. A pale Twi'lek, the same one from those years ago when Cyonta had been taken from Ryloth. Cyonta hesitated. She didn't trust him, and for good reason. _Why is he here, with Rikla?_ A thought came to her. _Maybe I am to be sold._ She shivered. Rikla glared at Cyonta, so she stepped hurriedly over to the pair.

Rikla gestured to Cyonta, otherwise ignoring her completely. "Yes sir, here she is. A talented one, I'm sure your master would like her." A chill went through Cyonta. The pale Twi'lek studied her, a taloned hand stroking his chin. 

"Turn her around," he instructed in a rasping voice. Rikla obeyed, grasping Cyonta by her shoulders and slowly spinning her in a full circle. The pale Twi'lek studied her from every angle. Cyonta could feel his cold scrutiny, and wished she could do something, but did not show her emotions on her face. "Have her demonstrate. I need the best of your lot," the pale Twi'lek then ordered. After a quick glance toward Rikla's impassionate face, Cyonta moved back out onto the practice floor. _I'm not dressed for it, and I've just finished practicing, but I will do what he wants._

Cyonta began the motions of the dance she had practiced earlier, the slow and suggestive movements turning faster and faster. She spun, leapt, twirled, and tried to do her best to please Rikla and the pale Twi'lek. 

Cyonta whirled into the finishing pose, and held it until Rikla motioned her to get up. The pale Twi'lek studied her again, then spoke again to Rikla. "Yes, she will do." He pulled a pouch from beneath his belt. "Solid credits. Hard to track." Rikla nodded approvingly, then accepted the purse. Cyonta shivered slightly, watching the exchange. _I am sold now._ The pale Twi'lek turned, and spoke directly to her for the first time. "Girl. You will come with me." Cyonta did not reply, but just nodded and followed.

* * * * * * * * * *


	4. Escape

"I told you she was a dancing girl!"

"Oh, shut up!"

"Enough, pilots!"

* * * * * * * * * * 

A collar with metal studs was around Cyonta's neck, and a chain with silver links connected her collar to a bracelet the Hutt on the dais wore. It was a heavy collar, but Cyonta tried not to let it burden her dancing. If Ksala the Hutt thought Cyonta wasn't dancing well enough to his liking, he would punish her. Cyonta shivered from where she sat perched on the edge of the dais. Ksala didn't give her much slack in the chain unless she was dancing, and even then not much. He liked to keep Cyonta close, his personal favorite. Ksala kept Cyonta in an outfit much like the one she had worn to practice dancing with Rikla, except there was less of it, if that could be possible. 

Ksala gave a sharp tug on the chain, and growled something in the Hutt language. Cyonta never had learned how to understand it, after her two years at Ksala's palace. The loyal gold protocol droid that never left Ksala's side translated it. "The noble Ksala the Hutt requests that his favorite dancing girl perform," he said in his proper voice. _Besides, the droid probably translates it into more polite terms._

Cyonta slid off the dais, and listened to the music for a moment with head cocked before starting to dance. She twisted and spun, throwing her head back and making her tattooed lekku swing, bending in ways some might think suggestive. It was what Cyonta had been taught, and she'd been taught to please her masters. Many enjoyed just watching a Twi'lek girl dance, if they danced well, and Rikla had been a very good teacher. 

Though Cyonta was Ksala's favorite, and called upon to dance most often, she did get tired. After a while of nonstop dancing, Cyonta retreated back to the edge of the dais, wiping sweat from her face. A light green Twi'lek girl took her place, spinning in time to the music. Ksala could spend days just watching his girls dance, Cyonta knew, and as soon as she was refreshed Cyonta would be called upon to dance more. She slumped wearily on the edge of the dais.

After dancing five times more, Cyonta was exhausted. Luckily, Ksala needed his beauty sleep, and made his whole court rest while he did. Including his dancing girls, Cyonta was thankful. She curled up into a ball on the dais, laying her head atop her arm. She watched as Ksala dropped off right where he sat, and as various other denizens of the court retreated to rooms deeper in the palace. Ksala's most trusted retainers, as well as his bodyguards and slaves, stayed in the main chamber. Cyonta frowned, noticing something. Ksala usually retired for the night quite late, this was earlier than normal. And it usually took him a while to settle down. Cyonta felt a rising hope, but quickly suppressed it. She'd had enough of disappointments.

Cyonta was just starting to drift off, when Cyonta felt a light tap on her arm. She raised her head. The hope she'd suppressed started rising again, and as much as she might try, Cyonta could not tell herself it wasn't the right night.

It was the gold protocol droid. T-3PV, called Piv. "Mistress Cyonta, there you are," he said, whispering as best he could. Cyonta nodded, glancing around. It was dark, and shadows cloaked everything. Cyonta found it hard to see much of anything, except murky forms. The droid in front of her Cyonta could barely make out, close as he was. Cyonta squinted. Behind the golden droid was another form, short and squat. She frowned. _What is that…?_ The form moved forward, coming closer, and Cyonta heard a low whistle from the dark shape. She reached out a hand, stopped when it encountered a metal dome. _Aha. I didn't know he would be coming along…_

"R2-V3? Pet?" she whispered. "Is it you, Pet?" The shape, revealed to be a silver astromech droid, beeped a soft affirmation. Cyonta turned toward the protocol droid, a questioning look in her emerald eyes. "Piv? What is Pet doing here…?" Cyonta inquired quietly.

Piv's arms gestured toward Pet as he explained. "Oh, yes, Mistress Cyonta, I forgot to tell you." He made a dismayed sound. "I'm terribly sorry. Pet asked, last night, if he could come. I have no idea why. Pet is indeed a queer little droid. I will not be responsible for him…" Piv trailed off as Cyonta waved it away. 

"It's fine, Piv," she murmured, patting Pet on his silver dome. The little astromech was one of the varied droids at Ksala's palace; he was put to work with the maintenance on Ksala's massive gravsled. As Piv had said, Pet was indeed a queer little droid. It could definitely be said he had a mind of his own. Cyonta certainly wouldn't mind having Pet along, and thought he might even be a great help.

"It is time, then?" she asked softly. The protocol droid nodded, and Cyonta let a smile cross her face. _Tonight, finally! After all that planning and preparation, it's tonight!_ A surge of elation filled her. Piv had been the mastermind behind Cyonta's whole plan. He had a streak of compassion in him, sympathy for captive beings. Feelings like that were rare enough in a Hutt's court, and even rarer in droids. It was the droid who had first approached Cyonta, asking her if she would rather be free of the Hutt. The notion of going her own way, doing something other than dancing as a slave, was new to Cyonta, but she listened to the golden droid's tales. Eventually, the droid and her came up with a plan of escape. A plan for Cyonta's escape. The gold droid insisted on staying with Ksala's court; why, Cyonta did not know, but the droid assured her it for good reasons. The plan was simple, really, but then the complicated ones always fell through, or something would go wrong. Simple was best. Now, after those long months of planning, success was sweet.

Cyonta grasped the chain around her neck, holding a length of it taut and motioning for Pet to come closer. He approached, one of his various mechanisms outstretched. There was a sharp buzzing noise, and the chain came free in Cyonta's hand, dangling from the collar still on her neck, but not attached to Ksala's bracelet. Cyonta nodded her thanks, and, holding her breath, crept off the dais, the fluttering growing stronger. Pet followed, making surprisingly little noise as he wheeled along after her.

Cyonta was still holding her breath when she made it out the side door. She'd purloined a blaster from a sleeping Gamorrean; she'd need one on the streets of Nal Hutta. Cyonta hoped the protocol droid wasn't finding any unforeseen difficulties in the rest of the plan. She had to get away from this planet as quickly as possible, knowing that if anything went wrong, Cyonta would find herself back in the Hutt's clutches. After all her work, Cyonta did not want this to be the end of it. Pet whistled softly, reminding Cy that he was there. Pet had been so silent Cyonta had nearly forgotten he was there. She supposed that was a good thing.

Ksala's palace was located at the edge of the main city, Vam Rhal, though not quite in the city itself. The palace was actually built on a rocky outlook over a swamp, making it difficult to walk right up to the palace door. Luckily for Cyonta, they'd made provisions for this. A SoroSuub X-34, an outdated model of landspeeder, was waiting for her in the shadows. Cyonta wished she could have gotten ahold of something faster, but oh well. She helped Pet up onto the droid socket on the back. Next came for what Cyonta considered the most dangerous part of her plan. Any small noise might wake the sleeping Hutt or any of his court, and the landspeeder was noisy, but it was the only way Cyonta could get across the swamp and away from Ksala's palace. She hoped Piv was finding the time to slip something stronger in Ksala's drink. 

Seating herself in the landspeeder, Cyonta turned on the power. The landspeeder hummed to life, luckily not as loud as Cyonta had feared. She revved the engine, then pressed for full speed. The landspeeder zoomed out across the swamp, and Cyonta glanced back quickly. The palace did not look so fearsome from a distance. _Good, I am not followed. Yet._ She turned her attention back to the landspeeder, steering carefully. The landspeeder was not as responsive as she might have wished, but oh well. Pet stayed quiet in the socket, for which Cy was thankful. She wouldn't think him to be the type to shriek out when they were flying, but then, some droids weren't very smart, and some were. Cyonta had reason to believe Pet was the latter type.

At the far end of the swamp, Cyonta paused again. The city of Vam Rhal loomed close, bright lights winking in the darkness. Cyonta could hear the sound of speeders zipping through the streets, and the bustle of creatures even though darkness covered the city. She took a breath of the air, polluted from so many Hutt industrial centers, then turned the landspeeder toward Vam Rhal. 

It was even noisier on the streets. Cyonta decided to head directly to the spaceport, and get out of the bustle as quickly as possible. It was smelly, too; reeking of garbage and sewers and the general stink of many creatures packed into one small space. Passing many pedestrians walking warily through the streets, a shifty-looking gang on speeder bikes, as well as many beings who looked downright dangerous, Cyonta kept her stolen blaster at the ready. The stares of others, from appreciative to leering, made Cyonta acutely aware of her scant outfit, too. She drove in the most direct route she could find toward the spaceport, which was at the center of the city, she'd been told. 

Cyonta knew that to get off Nal Hutta, she needed a ship. And a pilot to fly the ship. From talking with several of Ksala's retainers, she knew that the best place to look for a pilot was a tavern. Parking her landspeeder on the side of the road and locking it securely, Cyonta headed for the seediest one she could find. _The sooner I find a pilot, the sooner I'm away from Ksala and this awful planet._ Pet whistled, as if in agreement with her thoughts.

* * * * * * * * * *


	5. Arrival

"I bet she won't get away…I bet they'll find her!"

"What do you know…"

"More than you! Mark my words…"

"I've had enough. Keep your mouths shut, or I won't continue!"

"Eep! Shutting up, sir!"

"Good."

* * * * * * * * * *

Cyonta watched, trying to hide her open-eyed startlement, as the ship suddenly jolted out of hyperspace. In front of them, a white planet hung in the blackness of space, looking cold and forbidding. It had been several days since she had boarded the ship, and Cyonta was still having new experiences.

When they had left, Cyonta had shifted in her seat, turning to stare back at Nal Hutta. The lumpy brownish planet retreated rapidly behind them, and Cyonta had thought she'd never been so glad. Then there was the novelty of space flight. Cyonta didn't remember her first one, long years ago, the trip from Ryloth to Nal Hutta in the hands of the pale Twi'lek. All she could remember was the confusion, the rumbling, and the cold. Cyonta shivered. The cold was no different, and Cyonta's dancing outfit did not help. She hoped she would be able to get her hands on something a little less revealing soon; she was tired of having people stare at her.

Cyonta leaned back in her seat, rubbing her hands on her cold arms. Next to her, in the pilot's seat, was a tall, dark-haired human male. He was wearing a dark green spacer's suit, and had a heavy blaster at his belt. He wielded the ship's controls with the ease of a skilled pilot. Tommen Cayeil was exactly what Cyonta had been looking for; a skilled pilot who would just take her off Nal Hutta for a minimum fee, who wouldn't ogle at her looks the whole time, and who wasn't too much of a rough character. Cyonta had no idea where Tommen was going, though. _I'm sorry, but for that many creds, you'll just have to tag along to wherever I happen to be going,"_ he'd said. And so Cyonta was tagging along. She wondered, after being confined in this small space with Tommen for several days, what exactly he was. He certainly didn't act like a normal smuggler or pirate, as Cyonta had first supposed him to be. Now she was even more curious, arriving at this ice planet.

Tommen bent over the comlink, talking quickly and quietly to a voice that had suddenly started speaking. Cyonta caught snatches of the conversation.

"….Flame Ten to Echo Base, do you…."

"…we copy, Flame Ten, bring…."

"….coming in, and…."

"….loud and clear. Set for…."

"….Base. Out." And Tommen flipped off the comlink. He turned to Cyonta. "You. We'll be landing. When we get off, you'll do exactly what they tell you, no funny business with the blaster. Buckle up, this could be rough." Cyonta obeyed.

It was rough. Tommen guided their ship straight through a howling blizzard, made all the more difficult because of a certain piece of equipment cracking. Cyonta sat perfectly still the whole time, keeping a white-knuckle grip on the arm of her seat. Tommen, grim-faced, handled the ship controls deftly, and managed to safely land them in an underground hanger on the ice planet. Cyonta was in awe of his piloting skills. 

Cyonta heard a tootle from behind her, and turned, seeing Pet roll out. He'd been quite useful on the trip, just as Cyonta had expected. Helping with the astronavigation, repairing odds and ends about the ship, even fixing a crucial component that had unexpectedly _exploded_ upon their exit of Nal Hutta.

Cyonta followed Tommen off the ship, glancing about her. Pet wheeled complacently behind her. They were in an icy cavern under the planet's surface, freezing cold. Ground support, pilots, and other people bustled about the hanger, looking like they knew what they were doing. They were al bundled up in warm winter clothes. Cyonta started shivering hard. She was still dressed scantily in her dancing clothes, and felt the cold acutely. 

A small group of official-looking people approached Tommen, all wearing insignia on their chests. Cyonta wondered exactly _why_ they were here, these people wearing insignia, on this icy planet in the middle of nowhere. A sudden notion occurred to her, but Cyonta quickly repressed it. It would not be good if she guessed wrongly. There was a woman leading the group, short with long black hair, who had more pins on her chest than the others. The woman stepped in front of the group of people, looking Tommen in the eye and only glancing at Cyonta. A man burst out of the group, and offered a jacket to Cyonta. She thanked him, and gratefully wrapped the large garment around herself. It certainly helped alleviate the shivering.

The woman at the front spoke in a voice as cold as the ice on the cavern walls. "Captain Cayeil, welcome. You are to report in the briefing room to Major Dalles as soon as possible. You may collect your personal gear, and Lieutenant Amorna will show you to your quarters." A youngish man with blonde hair stepped forward. Tommen slung his bags over his shoulder and followed the man down a side tunnel and out of the hanger without a second glance at Cyonta. She was left standing on the gangway, facing the black-haired woman alone. _"When we get off, you'll do exactly what they tell you…"_ Tommen's words of warning rang in Cyonta's head. She walked down the gangway, coming to a halt in front of the woman.

The black-haired woman looked Cyonta up and down, with an expression of distaste obvious in her cold clue eyes. _Hey, I didn't ask to be a slave dancer! These pretty looks aren't my fault…_ It was a look many decent people gave her, as if she was some sort of slut. But Cyonta hadn't had any choice in her fate. She layed a blue hand on Pet's silver dome, suddenly feeling even more nervous.

"You journeyed with Captain Cayeil. Did you know where he was going, or why?" The black-haired woman got right to the point. Cyonta blinked for a moment, then replied with caution.

"No, I had no clue where he was going…I only had enough credits to pay for a ride…and I do not know anything about Tommen." Cyonta flipped a lekku over her shoulder. The woman frowned, then nodded abruptly. She turned on her heel, motioning Cyonta to follow.

They headed out a different side tunnel than the one Tommen had taken. Pet still followed her, everyone seemingly taking no notice of the little astromech. All of the group scattered, going off to what Cyonta presumed was important business. Only the black-haired woman and an older man Cyonta thought was an aide stayed, striding purposefully down the white tunnels. Cyonta was still shivering, but not quite as much as before. She was deeply grateful to the man who had brought her the jacket. Still, Cyonta feared she might freeze if she didn't get more clothes on.

The woman stepped into a large room, if room it could be called. The walls were made of hard-packed snow, and icicles hung from the ceiling. A long table stretched across the center of the room, and chairs crowded around it. Nearly all of the seats were filled with beings, mostly human, but some other races. They were all busy, some writing on datapads, some arguing with each other, some poring over maps, and some discussing a topic vehemently. Most had insignia equal to Cyonta's guide's, or more. They all paused in what they were doing and looked up as Cyonta entered behind the black-haired woman and her aide. She glanced at Pet, seeing him move quietly and unobstrusively to a corner.

Several stood up from their seats and headed over to the black-haired woman, asking questions rapidly. The black-haired woman quieted them, and, with a quick glance at Cyonta, began a whispered conference. Cyonta caught a good many looks aimed her way, and shifted uncomfortably. They were obviously talking about her, deciding what to do with her, how much to tell her. And if Cyonta's growing suspicions were correct, they had quite a lot to tell.

Cyonta tilted her head, trying to listen to what they were saying. They were really speaking too softly, but Cyonta caught a few bits and pieces. 

"…doesn't know. What should…"

"….Nothing. I suggest…"

"…should know at _least_…"

"…will decide. What…"

"…too much! Definitely not…"

"…right. Just the…"

"….It's done then."

After more than a few minutes of heavy debate, the cluster of people broke up and headed toward Cyonta, faces set. _So, they have decided what they want me know…._ Cyonta stood up straighter and stroked the tip of a lekku nervously. The black-haired woman, previously the leader of the group, hung back, letting another do the talking. It was a tall, dignified woman, with short-cropped blonde hair and more bars of rank on her chest than any others in the room. 

The woman spoke gently, surprisingly, with the accent of Coruscant on her tongue. "Young one, what is your name?" 

"Cyonta Thiice," she replied unsteadily. 

"Cyonta, we know that you must be very confused, with all this activity going on…" She shook her head. "We have decided to tell you what we are doing here, believing you to be a decent person, with the right to know what's going on around you. There is a possibility that you would betray our trust, but we will take this chance. You may also be tempted to betray us, but we hope you will not. This base is not even supposed to be here, nobody except for a select few know of it…" The woman trailed off. Cyonta was very puzzled now, and curious, as to the nature of this place. 

The took breath, and looked Cyonta in the eye. "We are an outpost of the Rebel Alliance, dedicated to destroying the Empire and creating a New Republic. At the moment, we are but an insignificant base, though we except to get more traffic soon." Cyonta gaped. Her suspicions had been correct.

* * * * * * * * * *


	6. Battle

"Aha! So that's how…"

"Wait a minute…she's on Hoth! But the Rebels were only on Hoth after Yavin!"

"See, you don't know anything! There were some Rebels manning the base for a few years before that…after Yavin, they all just fled there!"

"Oh, be quiet…"

"Pilots, what have I told you…?"

* * * * * * * * * *

The cluster of pilots from around Princess Leia Organa broke up, scattering across the cavernous hanger to their ships. Cyonta walked quickly, fastening the straps of her helmet and pulling on her flight gloves. _They've caught us…they've finally found us…_ Cyonta's heart was pounding, though she knew what she was supposed to do. 

Ever since her arrival at the Hoth base, Cyonta had been captivated by the ships. The Rebellion didn't own a huge fleet like the Empire, but the ones at Hoth were impressive enough. After Cyonta had been let into the Rebels' confidence, she'd been given a short tour of the base, which took her through the main hanger. The snubfighters, particularly the X-wings, had caught her eye. The Rebel pilots, seeing her constantly watching them, took Cyonta under their wing. She entered flight training with the encouragement of the other pilots, and progressed quickly. Though the Rebels did not have any official training program, the other pilots were willing to help her learn, and so Cyonta learned what she needed to learn. After several years, the pilots and commanders felt Cyonta was ready to fly, so assigned her a position in Green Squadron. Green Squadron was called that because they got all of the newbies, or "greenies". They were usually given routine patrol missions and easy things, because of the little experience of their members. Cyonta enjoyed flying with them, finding her first real friendship in them. 

Now her skills in an X-wing would be put to the test. The Empire, who had searched more diligently for the Rebels after they blew up the Death Star, had finally found them. Cyonta suddenly turned, sprinting through the hanger towards her X-wing. _No use in standing around thinking. It's time to be out there, killing Imps!_ She smiled grimly, reaching her X-wing. Pet was just being lowered into his socket, and bleeped as Cyonta came near. During her training, Cyonta found out that most pilots had their own astromech, to help out with navigation and other things when flying their X-wings. She was glad now, more than ever, that she'd brought Pet along.

Cyonta climbed into the cockpit, strapping into the seat and shutting the hatch. She flicked power on, thumbing the comm unit in her helmet, and set in the repulsorlift drive. The X-wing rose, hovering over the ground. "Green Six to Lead, I'm ready to go." Cyonta got an affirmation, then saw other X-wings around the hanger also power up. One started forward to the entrance, zooming out of the hanger and into the cold Hoth atmosphere. Cyonta nudged the throttle and followed. 

The surface of Hoth glinted whitely below, reflecting the sun off in blinding amounts. Cyonta could see some pilots in snowspeeders, readying to fight off the Imperial AT-AT walkers. Those who weren't assigned to fight on the ground were charged with covering convoys as they evacuated the planet. The Greens were one of those squadrons. The ships they'd been assigned to protect, three transports holding personnel from the Hoth base, were due to launch from the base in just a few seconds. Though they would have to drop the base's shield to let the transports and fighters out, it was worth the risk. Those transports had to be protected and saved.

"On me, Greens," Green One ordered over the comm unit, sounding slightly distorted. Cyonta leveled out behind his X-wing as he turned in a wide arc high in the atmosphere. Below, Cyonta could see Echo Base, and the transports they were supposed to guard emerging from the hanger. 

"Echo Base to Green Squadron, transports _Savior_, _Redeemer_, and _Bright Skies_ have departed. Cover their escape, and remember your objective is to get away, not vape everything." Cyonta smiled slightly. That warning was obviously directed to her wingmate, Green 5, who always bit off more than he could chew, as far as engaging the enemy. He was a good wingmate for Cy, who preferred to watch and then shoot, instead of diving right in.

"One Flight on me," Lead said calmly. He headed for the _Savior_, and three X-wings curved around to follow.

"Two Flight on me," Cyonta ordered into her comm unit. She broke off, turning her X-wing toward the _Redeemer_. 

The transport moved sluggishly, climbing through the atmosphere slowly. Cyonta brought her flight into a formation around the _Redeemer_, so they could guard all sides. She kept her eye on the Imperial ships, several massive Star Destroyers. With luck, skill, and the help of the base's ion cannon, they would get through to safety. 

It was ominously quiet. No shots, no rumbles, so explosions sounded. No comm traffic. No orders. Cyonta almost wanted to shout, to fill up that silence. She flew steadily on the starboard flank of the transport, gliding along with it, keeping with the _Redeemer_'s steady pace. No sounds. She shivered, the tips of her lekku twitching. She had to break the silence. "Pet? What's the ETA to our exit?" They obviously had to get further out, away from the gravity well of Hoth, before they could make the jump into hyperspace.

Pet whistled, and a display of data came up on her main monitor, lines and lines of it. Cyonta sighed. Pet had a tendancy to be _too_ helpful. "Pet, I just want a countdown. That's all." Pet tootled cheerfully, and a countdown appeared, replacing the stream of data on her monitor. "Thank you." Ten minutes. Ten minutes until they would reach the point where no gravity pull would prevent them from jumping out. _Of course, it could be longer, if we get engaged…_ But hopefully they would not get engaged. A nice, clean escape was the goal. Though knowing the Imperials, they would try to prevent that escape as best they could. 

Eight minutes. The _Redeemer_ moved steadily forward, decreasing the distance to the jump point. Silence reigned. 

"_Redeemer_, Green Two Flight, watch your backs!" The burst of frantic speech from the comm unit startled Cyonta, and her hand on the stick jerked, pulling her X-wing sharply back. Above her, right where Cyonta's X-wing had been a moment before, a green laser shot streaked through the blackness of space. Cyonta exhaled heavily, her stomach suddenly jittery. _I could have been out. Just like that._

Another shot followed, and another, making Cyonta juke her X-wing. _Where are those shots coming from?_ "Pet, get me a readout on all the ships in the area…" She broke off, glancing around, to see a TIE zoom past her, snapping off hastily fired shots of green lasers. "On second thought, just tag all the hostiles in the area with target numbers." Cyonta brought her X-wing around in a loop, facing the direction the TIE had gone, as Pet complied.

Six minutes.

"Acquire target one," Cyonta ordered, her voice calm. She chased after the TIE, trying not to stray too far from the _Redeemer_. The TIE swung in a tight arc, attempting to align itself with the _Redeemer_, but Cyonta was on its tail. The TIE seemed to sense Cyonta's presence, suddenly twisting and turning wildly. Cyonta narrowed her eyes, her gloved fingers on the trigger, as she kept the TIE in her sights. _Closer…closer…_ And there. The targeting box around the TIE fighter turned red, and Pet whistled. Cyonta's finger came down. A burst of red laser fire illuminated the TIE fighter, reducing it to a crumpled hulk.

Two minutes.

"Acquire target two," Cyonta murmured to Pet, her entire concentration locked on the TIE fighter juking in front of her. It dove suddenly beneath the belly of the _Redeemer_, trying to get away from Cyonta's relentless pursuit. She followed the TIE, or at least tried to, losing track of it beneath the _Redeemer_. Cyonta brought her X-wing up around the other side of the _Redeemer_, spotting the TIE again, and twisted hard port to follow it. Yet again it slipped away. "Sithspawn!" Cyonta cursed as she tried to keep the TIE in her sights. 

Abruptly red laser fire lit up the TIE, shearing off the port solar panel. The TIE fighter spun out of control, finally exploding against the side of the _Redeemer_. _Someone else got him!_ Cyonta thought, frustrated. It was a matter of pride to destroy every target she sought, or die trying. _Ah well. It's all to the same goal anyways._

Pet whistled sharply, bringing Cyonta's gaze to her monitor. Twenty seconds. She heard the _Redeemer_ over her comm unit, "All pilots, prepare to jump on my mark."

Cyonta flipped a few switches as Pet received the astronavigation data from the _Redeemer_. "Three…two…one…mark," the _Redeemer_ announced.

Cyonta pulled back on the hyperspace lever, and stars turned to streaks, then a whirling blue tunnel as her fighter accelerated to lightspeed. She exhaled deeply, and leaned back in seat, letting the stress of combat wash away. _Time for a nice, long flight._

* * * * * * * * * *


End file.
